youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Sausage Party (Pete'sDragonRockz Style)
Pete'sDragonRockz's movie-spoof of 2016 Columbia film, "Sausage Party". Cast: *Frank - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Brenda - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Carl - Yogi Bear *Firewater - Inspector Nosey (School Zone) *Kareem Abdul Lavash - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Irish Potato - Olaf (Frozen) *Sammy Bagel Jr. - Max Goof (A Goofy Movie) *Twinks - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Douche - Sinister Mouse (Danger Mouse) *Honey Mustard - Wolf (Nu, Pogodi) *Mr. Grits - Grabowski (Cat City) *Teresa del Taco - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Barry - Randy Pig (The Muppets) *Troy - Andy Pig (The Muppets) *Baby Carrots - Marie (The Aristocats) and Kitty Kuddles (Noveltoons) *Camille Toh - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Peanut Butter - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *El Guaco - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Ketchup - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Gum - Ozzie (Fun Song Factory) *Druggie - Walter (The Muppets) *Darren - Ridley (School Zone) *Pizza - Mighty Mouse *Beer Can - Hartley Hare (Pipkins) *Cookies - AiAi (Super Monkey Ball) *Sandwich - Robin Hood *Tickilish Licorice - Iago (Aladdin) *Pop Tart - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Toilet Paper - Gogol (Sheeep) *Krinkler's Chips - Mr. Harrison (Creepy Crawlies) *Queso - Sonic the Hedgehog *Curry Paste - Woody Woodpecker *Chunk Munchers Cereal - Penfold (Danger Mouse) *Lettuce - Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) *Used Condom - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Drug Dealer - Roddy (Flushed Away) *Italian Tomato - Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets) *Tequila - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Licorice Rope - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Refried Beans - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Lollipop - Fantomcat *Gumball - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Sergeant Pepper - Fritz the Cat *Alex - *Female Shopper #1 - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Female Shopper #2 - *Male Shopper #1 - *Male Shopper #2 - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Sauerkraut - Tiny (Little Robots) *Barvarian Sausage - Floppy (The Magic Key) *Meat Loaf - *Fat Guy - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) *Light Bulb - Taury (Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs) *Relish - Flop (Bing) *Grape #1 - *Grape #2 - Woeful (The Animal Shelf) and Nellie the Elephant *Grape #3 - *Sliced Bread - Ubercorn (Go Jetters) *Chedd White & Blue - Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Bag Flour - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Frozen Fruitz - The Fruitties Characters *Bacon #4 - Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Rafiki (The Lion King) *Coconut Milk - Courtney (Total Drama) *Plum #1 - *Plum #2 - Popcorn Penny (Cinemark) and Dog (Dog and Duck) *Noodle Soup - Danger Mouse *Noddle Soup - ??? *Beer Keg - Bambi *Fit Man - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Sally Bun - Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) *Gefilte Fish - Dumbo *Old Pork Sausage - A.B. Sitter (Fantastic Max) *Watermelon - Dot (Dot and the Kangaroo) *Ice Cream - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Sgt. Fizz Diet Cola - Cheshire Cat (Alice in Wonderland) *Geronimints - Rocky (Chicken Run) *Lemons - Oliver and Company Characters *Choco Milk - *Eggs - *Pislitz Chips - *Marshmallow - *Guacamole - *Popped Cherry Mixer - *Cherry Cocktail Mixer - *Catcall Sausage - *Bag of Dog Food - Marlon (Avenger Penguins) *Loretta Bun - *Juice Box - *Banana - *Pickle - *Roberta Bun - *Baba Ganoush - *Lettuce who is open in half - *Berry Good Candies - *Biscuits - *Apple - Paddington Bear *Pop Bottle - *Zap Cola - *Jelly - *Corn Nuts - *Molasses - *Fancy Dogs - *Singing Corn - *Caramel Corn - *Peanut - *Soda - *Country Cider - *Dips and Chips - *Fankfurter - *Glamour Buns - *Shredded Wheat - *Indian Chutney - *Chunk Munchers Cereal - *Mariachi Salsa - *Jamaican Rum - *Tampon - *Coffee - *Beet - *Mexican Flour - *Blueberry - *Frank's package Sausages - *Frank's package who was taken by Darren - *The Jack Rabbiting Sausage - Trailer/Transcript: *Sausage Party (Pete'sDragonRockz Style) Trailer/Transcript Gallery: Category:Pete'sDragonRockz Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:The Jim Henson Company Category:Sausage Party Movie Spoof Category:Rated R Movie Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Toonumbia Pictures